


Little Witch Academia Oneshots

by DonutChan



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Magic, Romance, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutChan/pseuds/DonutChan
Summary: This is where you can request any short oneshots from Little Witch Academia, and I will write them!Rules are in the first chapter, if you want to request a oneshot.Enjoy!





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or Little Witch Academia. All of them go to their rightful owner(s).

Here are the rules:

-Write down what ship you want (ex: Akko-Diana). Also give me a little story to go with the ship because I lack motivation ;-;

-This is only for Little Witch Academia. Please no requests for other fandoms or crossovers.

-No pairings between an adult and a minor (less than eighteen years old).

-No smut. This is meant to be purely fluff.

-No smoking, use of alcohol, drugs, or narcotics.

-No excessive violence.

-Requests can be a love triangle (ex: Amanda-Akko-Diana)

-I maintain the right to decline any request if I am uncomfortable with it or feel that it is contrary to my principles.

-Be creative! Think of the most crazy ships that could possibly happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey...  
> Some of the rules here on this chapter I maaaaay have copied from MillenniumAspen's 'Little Witch Academia Scenarios', so I very much apologise for this.  
> Bye,  
> -DonutChan


	2. Sweet Project (Request: Hikarilie)

Akko was studying in the academy library when Lotte went up to her.

“Akko?” Lotte asked.

 Akko looked up from her book. “Ya?”

“Constanze wants to work on a project of hers, and she asked if you could help her out.”

Akko stood up when she heard Constanze’s name. She didn’t know why, it just gave her a tingly feeling. Lotte saw all the study books that Akko had on the table. “Unless you need to study, then I can just tell her that-”

Akko rushed up to Lotte and said, “Oh! No need! I can finish studying after I help Constanze! Where is she?”

“In the lab room. She’s working on some sort of robot.” Lotte replied. Akko zoomed out of the library and raced through the halls.

As Akko ran, thoughts began to brew in her mind.

_‘Why did Constanze want me to help her? Usually she likes to work alone in her little projects. Meh, it doesn’t really matter, at least I’m the one that gets to work with her. Wait what?!’_

Before she could think about what she thought, she had reached the lab room.

Akko burst into the room to see a little witch with a safety mask on her face, welding a piece of metal. Akko saw a little robot with bunches of cables attached to it. Parts of thin metal were connected to the robot (like skin), but some parts didn’t.

Constanze looked up from the metal she is working on, and her eyes widened at the sight of Akko. She never knew Akko could get there that fast. Akko walked over to Constanze.

“So, Lotte said that you needed help with…” Akko said as she gestured to the almost-made robot. Constanze pointed over to the table on the other side of the room. On it is a hammer.

“Oh, ok then.” Akko said. She walked over to the table and got the hammer. She returned and gave the hammer to Constanze, who took it and started to hammer the metal to flatten it (I don’t really know if that’s possible, I’m not an engineer).

As Akko helped Constanze with the robot, she couldn’t help but always glanced at Constanze. Her cute height, the way she worked with things, and just her facial expressions gave Akko a nice but weird feeling inside of her. Then, it hit her.

‘ _Am I getting feelings for Constanze? No, it can’t be. Could it?_ ’

Akko shook it out of her head and continued to work on the robot. Once it was finally complete, Constanze got a remote and pressed a button. The robot’s grey eyes flashed on to a faint yellow color, and looked at Constanze. She pressed a few more buttons, and it started to clean up the tools that were on the table.

Akko gaped at the robot. “Wow, Constanze! That’s amazing!” Constanze slightly blushed at the compliment.

Then, she did the unthinkable. Constanze leaned up to Akko and kissed her on her cheek. Akko’s face turned the same shade of pink as Constanze’s hair bow.

“T-Thank you for helping me.” Constanze quietly said, before looking away from Akko. Akko hugs Constanze with a smile on her face. Then she looked up to the clock on the wall and her eyes widened.

“S-Sorry Constanze, but I gotta go! I have broom flying practice with Professor Ursula in five minutes!” Akko got up and rushed out of the lab room. After a few minutes, Constanze got up and out of the room with her robot trailing behind.

Word Count: 591

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter!  
> Hikarilie (this chapter’s requestor) makes some great stories on her/his dashboard about Little Witch Academia!  
> See ya!  
> -DonutChan


	3. Fever Day (Request: Hitaikloshu)

Akko skipped along the hallway over to Diana’s dorm. After they came back to the academy after saving the magic of the world, Akko and Diana would always walk to class together, and today Akko was determined to get up before Diana. Akko knocked on Diana’s dorm door, only to hear a sneeze, then a sniffle.

“Diana?” Akko questioned. She enters the dorm to see Diana adjusting the tie on her uniform.

“Good morning Akko.” Diana said with a hint of roughness in her throat. She covered her mouth with her sleeve as she sneezed. Akko knew something wasn’t right. Diana never acted like this.

“Are you alright? You don’t sound well.” Akko asked as she walked over to Diana. As Akko came closer, she saw that Diana’s nose was slightly red.

“I-I’m fine Akko, we should go to class now. Barbara and Hannah are already there” Diana replied.

Akko put the back of her hand on Diana’s forehead. It was hot, very hot.

“Diana, you have a fever! You need to stay here and get some rest!” Akko complained.

Diana got a book from the bookshelf near. “I will not miss a possibly important day with classes that I must attend to.”

“Dianaaaa…”

She opened the dorm door and looked back to Akko.

“Let’s go. We’re already late.” She grabbed a handkerchief from her skirt pocket and blew her nose with it.

 

Diana immediately regretted what she did. She was sneezing and sniffling in class and could barely focus on her study. She even wobbled a bit when she was on her broom.

At the end of the day, she could barely keep up to Akko’s pace as they walked back to Diana’s dorm. When they came in, Akko put Diana into her bed and tucked her into the blankets.

“You stay in bed, and I’ll get some things.” Akko said. Diana only replied with a nod.

Akko came back a few minutes later with a cup of tea, some glass bottles, and a study book.

“Here, it’s herbal tea. I got it from Professor Ursula.” Akko gave the tea to Diana and she sipped a bit of it, before resting her head back on the pillow.

Akko got one of the small bottles that she brought and poured a bit on her hand, then rubbed it on Diana’s head and neck.

“Thank you Akko. I am very grateful to you.” Diana said with a smile. Akko scoffed.

“Eh, it’s not a big deal. I’ve gotten used to taking care of my parents when they’re sick.” She leaned down and planted a kiss on Diana’s forehead.

“Now, you get some rest and hopefully it’ll be over soon. Good thing it’s Friday, you have the whole weekend to recover.” Akko said as she plopped down on a chair and opened the study book.

“Thank you again, Akko.”

“No problemo.”

Word Count: 479

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter!  
> Sorry that I haven’t posted a chapter in a while, for I have been busy making a new fan fiction story called ‘Frozen In Frost’. Get ready for that to come up soon!  
> See ya!  
> -DonutChan


	4. Team 'Akkobowl' (Request: HJSDGCE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is kinda based on one part the movie, ‘Brave’, when the three suitors come for Merida’s hand in marriage (If you haven’t watched the movie yet, go check it out, it’s kinda cool).

Akko floated slightly on her broom, when she spotted Sucy and Amanda as they bickered about something, while Diana stood near as she tried to stop the two girls before it turned into a bloodbath. Akko strained her ear to hear what they were saying.

“Well, she’s mine!” Amanda shouted to Sucy.

“I’m closer friends with Akko, if you haven’t realized by now!” Sucy yelled back.

“Oh really? I thought you were better friends with your stupid mushrooms!”

“Girls-” Diana tried to explain, but got cut off by Sucy.

“You don’t care about her! You only care about yourself! All you do is show off on your flying stick and misbehave!”

“I care about her more than you! You’ve always done experiments on Akko, like she’s your human lab rat! I’ve heard that you’ve tried to stick a wasp in her mouth!”

Now they were nose to nose, and they growled like mad wild dogs.

 Most of the students in that area had turned their heads to see what was happening, even Barbara and Hannah hid behind Diana, just in case something bad happened.

Good thing the professor went to the headmaster’s office for an emergency meeting, or then Amanda and Sucy would have probably got detention.

Diana had enough of this.

“Girls, stop this at once! You’re wasting time and energy! You can continue this conversation at a different time, not when we’re all having broom riding classes!”

“Well, it’s not like _you_ ever cared about Akko!” Amanda snapped at Diana.

“Yeah, _you_ only care about getting good grades and having a high reputation!” Sucy rudely said.

Some of the students gasped at what Amanda and Sucy said to Diana.

Next thing you know, all three of them barked and threw rude comments at each other.

Amanda saw the vine on the wall of the academy yard wall and stomped her foot.

“That’s it, I’ve had enough of this!” She whipped her wand out.

 _“Foraen mugrowna!”_ The vine on the wall glowed and quickly trapped Diana and Sucy.

“ **WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!** ”

Everyone froze and turned to their heads to the professor with a very, very angry expression on her face.

 

 “Why do I have to do this…” Amanda muttered as she scrubbed the back wall of the academy.

“Well, it’s not like _I_ was the one that used a plant spell to trap you two in vines…” Sucy replied cryptically.

“You were the one that started it!” Amanda snapped.

“Did not! You got all angry because I just wanted to ask Akko out for a date!” Sucy cried.

“Huh? What date?”

Amanda, Sucy, and Diana turned to see Akko, staring at Sucy with questioning eyes.

“Akko! What are you doing here?” Sucy said, and then giggled nervously.

“Yaa,” Amanda added. “Shouldn’t you be studying, like usual?”

Akko scoffed. “Naw, I just wanted to see how you guys were doing, ever since what happened this morning…”

“Anyways, you were talking about a date?” She asked.

Sucy’s cheeks started to turn a light pink. “Umm, well, I wanted to uhh, ask you out on a date?”

Akko slightly blushed at those words. “Well-“

“I also wanted to ask you out!” Diana interrupted, before she flushed a bit red and turned away.

“Me too! Only I wanted to before Diana or Sucy could!” Amanda called out.

“Why don’t we just have a competition for it?” Akko replied.

“Yeah! That would prove who is right to ask Akko out on her first date!” Amanda added.

“Ok, how about…” Akko says before thinking. “Broom racing!”

“Alright, we can do it tomorrow, since it will be the weekends.” Diana replied.

 

The next day the four girls were on the field, looking out at the ‘course’ Akko made for the competition.

“Okay, so the course goes straight into that forest, takes a few turns, around and about the New Moon Tower, and…” Akko called out to the three witches as they held their brooms. “Just follow the red ribbons I put out. The first person who gets to the finish line first wins the competition!”

“I’m ready whenever you are, Akko!” Amanda said as she got on her broom.

Sucy and Diana did the same. Akko picked up a megaphone from the grass.

“On your marks, get set…” Akko called out through the loud speaker.

“GO!”

 _“Tia Freyre!”_ The three girls chanted before zooming off and into the woods.

“I’m going to win this!” Amanda said out to Diana.

“Maybe, but you’ll never win Akko’s heart!” Diana replied before she took a sharp turn through the trees, and Amanda ushered her broom to keep up.

Before they reached the edge of the woods, Sucy took a green potion from under her jacket (witch coat thing, whatever), and poured the substance onto the brush of the broom, and moments later, the broom glowed with energy as it flew faster than usual, and quickly caught up to Amanda and Diana.

“How are you so fast?!” Amanda shouted in surprise as Sucy almost passed her. Sucy said nothing, but grinned.

Diana also turned to look at the incredibly-quick-broom and noticed the broom slightly glowed, yet barely noticeable unless someone took the time to get a good look. Amanda was not, as they weaved through the course and followed the red ribbons to the New Moon Tower.

“You’ve used a speed potion on your broom!” Diana cried as they circled the tower and headed into a hilly field.

“YOU’RE CHEATING!” Amanda yelled.

Sucy chuckled, and said, “Akko never said anything about cheating in the rules!”

“She never even _made_ rules!” Amanda replied.

As they reached the end of the course, Amanda closed in on Sucy and hit the brush of Sucy’s broom, made the potion spit out, and Sucy started to slow down.

“Hey!” Sucy cried as they neared the finish line.

The three girls were now at the same speed as they tried to level-out their opponents.

They raced through the finish line so fast; Akko had to take a few steps back, and tried to figure out who won.

Diana and Sucy slowly turned to stop their brooms, while Amanda did a cool stop, pointed her broom upward, brushed the brush of her broom on the ground, and hopped off at the last moment.

“So, who won?” Amanda asked with a questioning look to Akko.

“Well,” Akko put her hand on her chin. “I think it’s a tie.”

“Should we have another competition then?” Diana asked.

Akko’s face suddenly brightened like a light bulb.

“I know! Why don’t I date all of you! So that it’s fair!”

Diana, Amanda, and Sucy were speechless.

“I guess that means a ‘yes’! See you guys at the Magic Item Café!”

Akko skipped away from the three girls, their mouths opened and hanging.

Word Count: 1,134

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter!  
> This story took me so long to make, but it was all worth it.  
> See ya!  
> -DonutChan


End file.
